Lionblaze
|apps = Dovewing |livebooks = ''The Sight , Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Cats of the Clans, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = None}} Lionblaze is a broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, and a nicked ear. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Lionkit is the son of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and the brother of Jaykit and Hollykit. Lionkit is a particularly good hunter and fighter, just as Hollykit has leadership qualities above the normal level, and Jaykit can see in dreams, even though he is blind outside his sleep. It is noted that he is probably the oldest of his siblings and that he is very protective of his brother and sister. :When a dead fox is found on the territory, the patrol says that there are probably cubs nearby, and another patrol is sent to chase them out. Lionkit and his siblings beg to go along with them, but Brambleclaw says that they are too young. To cheer them up, he says that they can help Ashfur guard the camp. Lionkit convinces his siblings that Brambleclaw was trying to please them and that Ashfur did not need help. He then persuades Hollykit and Jaykit to come with him and chase out the cubs. He leads his siblings through the tunnel where cats make their dirt (the dirtplace), to avoid being seen. When they do find the cubs, they are surprised to see they are much bigger than the kits. Lionkit and his siblings flee, and Jaykit accidentally falls over the edge of the camp wall. He is seriously injured but he still lives. :After meeting a WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw at a Gathering, Lionpaw develops a strong liking for her. Because of this, Lionpaw gets jealous when Heatherpaw shows concern for Lionpaw's brother, Jaypaw. During the dog chase in WindClan's territory, Lionpaw fears for Heatherpaw's safety. He rescues her from a dog after she gets stuck in a rabbit hole, attacking the canine fiercely and almost chasing after it flees. :Lionpaw is in the patrol that discovers ShadowClan moved the border, and he is the one to run and get help. Lionpaw also fights alongside his Clanmates and worries over his brother and sister. :At the daytime Gathering of which his mother suggests, Lionpaw and Breezepaw of WindClan hunt in a competition against each other. But as they hunt for the same squirrel, the ground beneath them collapses and the badger den on top of them does as well. As Breezepaw's and his mouths are filled with soil, Jaypaw and Crowfeather dig them out and save them, due to Jaypaw having a vision of the two cats suffocating. Dark River :He starts to show more affection for Heatherpaw, and sneaks out of camp at night regularly to see her. He is found doing so by Hollypaw and Cinderpaw, and stops until Heatherpaw discovers the hidden forgotten tunnels connecting ThunderClan and WindClan territory. In the tunnels, they create DarkClan, their fantasy Clan. Heatherpaw becomes the leader, Heatherstar, while Lionpaw becomes Lionclaw, her deputy. :Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, two Place of No Stars inhabitants, appear to him and start to teach him complicated warrior moves. Lionpaw agrees to this while his brother Jaypaw has declined earlier. He, in turn, teaches the moves to Heatherpaw, angering Hawkfrost, who accuses him of being a traitor for teaching attacks to an enemy. :Lionpaw soon realizes that he cannot be loyal to his Clan and be friends with Heatherpaw as well. He explains this to her and Heatherpaw, and even though she's hurt, she lets him go. :When the three WindClan kits, Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit go missing, he goes with Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw through the tunnels to find them. They almost die because of the rising floodwater, but escape by jumping in the river and letting it carry them out into the lake. Heatherpaw tells him that they can't continue meeting because they are the ones who started the problem with the tunnels and the kits finding them. Outcast :Lionpaw complains that he can do any of the training moves that the rest of the apprentices can, and that his training could be more advanced. Ashfur obliges and starts a vicious battle. Both cats fight hard, and before long they start drawing blood from each other until a shocked Brackenfur tears them apart, and Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior. Lionpaw and Stormfur grow a close bond one day talking after Lionpaw loses his temper with Berrynose, who has become snobbish. :Lionpaw later travels to the mountains with his siblings to help the Tribe fight the battle against the invaders. During the trip, he, Breezepaw, and Hollypaw go into an abandoned Twoleg nest, to hunt for prey without telling Jaypaw. They are attacked by dogs, and later saved by Purdy, the loner who led the original six questing cats through the Twolegplace in Midnight. :During their stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Lionpaw helps his sister and Breezepaw train the to-bes by teaching them battle moves. The to-bes are reluctant to learn though, saying Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Breezepaw are "just to-bes like us!" :Before the battle against the intruders, he, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, and the to-be, Pebble, climbed down a hole in the roof of the invader's cave, and scare them out into the open, where they could fight an even battle. In the battle, he fights easily, not receiving a single injury, though when he returns to the Cave of Rushing Water, he is covered in blood, which is later found not to be his own, but the invaders'. :At the end of the book, Jaypaw tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy he learned from Firestar's dreams: There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Lionpaw's power is also revealed - the power that he is unable to be wounded in battle. ''Eclipse :Lionpaw starts talking to Hollypaw about the prophecy. While his sister is worried about the warrior code, Lionpaw isn't worried much. He continues to train with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost so he can become a better warrior. Lionpaw arrives home from the mountains and gets right back to his duties. While on a patrol, his sister finds another tunnel to WindClan, but she doesn't tell him, thinking he would use it to see Heatherpaw again. Lionpaw later finds the tunnel himself, but swears that he will not use it. :When the ThunderClan camp is attacked, Lionpaw fights hard, almost killing full-grown warriors. Soon, he joins Firestar's patrol to fight WindClan in the forest by the tunnel. When he finds out WindClan had been using the tunnels, he gets very angry and wants to kill Heatherpaw, assuming she had told her Clanmates about the tunnels, after she promised to keep it secret. :When they finish off their portion of WindClan and RiverClan, Lionpaw runs to the lake and Dustpelt's patrol. There, he attacks Heatherpaw, and he starts viciously accusing her. She tells him a WindClan kit named Sedgekit had told of her adventures down in the tunnels, alerting the WindClan warriors. But Lionpaw doesn't believe her, and almost kills her. But then he lets her go, and leaves. :On his way back to camp he meets Crowfeather, Heatherpaw's mentor. He attacks him for no reason, slicing his neck and almost killing him. This shows that Lionpaw has anger issues. Heatherpaw screams at him to stop, and he realizes what he almost did. He lets Crowfeather up, and continues back to camp. An eclipse happens, plunging the whole forest into darkness, causing the cats to panic. It passes minutes later, but leaves the Clans in turmoil. :Later, he helps Jaypaw find Sol again. He goes to the ShadowClan camp, but is let go while Blackstar talks to Sol. Then he has a dream, and sees Heatherpaw's body lying motionless and dead. This makes him at first feel satisfied, but he realizes he does not want to be enemies anymore. He feels strange, almost sad. At the end of the book, he gains his warrior name, Lionblaze. :On a patrol, Tigerstar comes to Lionblaze on his own and says he is fed up of Hawkfrost's idea that he believed that he was better than them. But when Tigerstar sees that Lionblaze does believe it, he attacks Lionblaze, pinning him down and telling him that he had just been lucky. Long Shadows :Lionblaze insists he always needs more battle-practice, even though he is no longer an apprentice. Ashfur fights viciously with him, to Firestar's disapproval. Throughout, Lionblaze is tortured by bloody visions and nightmares of him killing Heathertail. :Tigerstar is behind these dreams, and he reminds Lionblaze sharply that all traitors deserve to die. That is why, when Jaypaw asks him to help collect catmint in WindClan territory, he refuses until his Clan is nearly all dead. There, he runs into Heathertail, who confirms her warrior name, Heathertail when he calls her by her apprentice name, Heatherpaw. She seems to know how close Lionblaze was to killing her. :Squirrelflight informs Lionblaze that she is not his mother, nor is she Hollyleaf or Jayfeather's, so she can save their lives from Ashfur. He is then distraught, thinking he may not be Firestar or Tigerstar's kin, meaning he may not be the cat in the prophecy. He is also afraid of what Tigerstar's reaction would be if he found out they were not kin. In the end, Lionblaze's mentor, Ashfur, is found dead, and Lionblaze isn't distraught since he and Ashfur were never very close. Sunrise :In the prologue, Lionblaze is fighting with Tigerstar. He fights very well, and almost kills Tigerstar again. Tigerstar actually has fear in his eyes for a brief moment, and then states that Lionblaze would never do it. Lionblaze steps back, claiming that he is already dead. While the Clan discusses Ashfur's death, Lionblaze is asked if he knew anything, and he replies no. Brambleclaw asks if Lionblaze is okay because Ashfur died and Ashfur was Lionblaze's mentor. Lionblaze replies that he is fine. Lionblaze was never really fond of Ashfur and never really cared. He is chosen to go with the patrol to sun-drown-place to search for Sol along with Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, and Birchfall. :Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Honeyfern are relaxing on the basking rocks when a snake appears in the ThunderClan camp and tries to kill Briarkit. However, Honeyfern is faster than Lionblaze and pushes Briarkit out of the way and so the snake bites her and takes her life instead. He feels remorse, for if he had approached the snake first, he would have killed it and Honeyfern would not have lost her life. :Lionblaze discovers that the true parents of him and his siblings are Leafpool and Crowfeather. He realizes that he and his siblings could still be a part of the prophecy, because Leafpool is Firestar's daughter, making him still Firestar's kin. He decides that the prophecy is all that matters and frees Sol in the middle of the night in exchange for Sol's offer of knowledge about the prophecy. He takes his siblings to meet Sol the next day, but Sol dodges all their questions and they end up with no more new information. :Lionblaze and Jayfeather chase after Hollyleaf when she runs away from them after she had revealed their secret at the Gathering to all of the Clans. She runs into the caves and the tunnel collapses on her. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are shocked and mourn her death, but decide to tell ThunderClan she died chasing prey into the tunnels when they collapsed on her. As Whitewing's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, first appear out of the nursery, Lionblaze is there, and Jayfeather discovers that one of them will still fulfill the prophecy. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Lionblaze is at the Gathering in which Leopardstar lays claim on all the fish in the lake. Before the meeting, he is greeted by Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, but answers them as he would any other ShadowClan cat. Cinderheart points out to him that it is better to have friends than enemies. He is seen sitting between Graystripe and Sorreltail. When he expresses his feelings of disbelief at Firestar picking Squirrelflight to mentor Rosepaw, he is rebuked by Graystripe, saying that Firestar wanted to show everyone that Squirrelflight is still a valued member of ThunderClan. :After the Gathering, Lionblaze is seen talking with Jayfeather, saying that Leopardstar might see sense when she thinks about what the other leaders told her, about the fish. He also tells Jayfeather that he heard some ShadowClan cats at the Gathering saying that Leopardstar lost two of her lives recently. :Lionblaze is seen going on a water patrol lead by Cloudtail with Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Blossompaw. When they get to the lake, they are confronted by a hostile patrol of RiverClan warriors: Reedwhisker, Graymist, Otterheart, and Sneezepaw. :Later, Firestar makes Lionblaze Dovepaw's mentor. Lionblaze takes Dovepaw to gather water from the shrinking lake. Cinderheart and Dovepaw's sister Ivypaw come with them. Ivypaw sniffs at a dead fish, causing a RiverClan cat named Rainstorm to charge in after her, and he slips into the mud and nearly dies. Thornclaw and Lionblaze save him and take him back to ThunderClan. Firestar has him rest until it's cool enough to take him home. When returning the warrior, Dovepaw tells Lionblaze that there's a sick cat in the RiverClan camp, causing the deputy Mistyfoot to worry. Later, at Dovepaw's first Gathering, she tells Lionblaze that the cat is Leopardstar. :He and Dovepaw are chosen to represent ThunderClan in the quest to free the water from the beaver dam. He had brought this up to Firestar, hinting Dovepaw had a dream, without actually confirming it. When they meet with the other cats, Dovepaw hears Mothwing talking to Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker about Leopardstar losing two lives. Dovepaw wonders how many lives the leader has left. Mothwing tells the two cats all her herbs have dried up. :They reach the beaver dam, and Lionblaze fakes a limp after battling a beaver. He says to Dovepaw he does not want other cats to see his abilities. With the help of Jigsaw, Seville, and Snowdrop, they free the dam and go home. :After Poppyfrost gives birth, Lionblaze comes in the nursery to find the spirits of Brokenstar, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost staring at the kits. He then tells Jayfeather about his meeting with Tigerstar and the brothers predict that there will be a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. ''Fading Echoes :He trains Dovepaw with Cinderheart and Ivypaw, and teaches them to climb and attack from trees. He thinks that learning how to ambush from trees is cowardly, but goes along with it anyway. :Like Jayfeather, Lionblaze hasn't forgiven Squirrelflight or Leafpool for her lie. He is with Jayfeather and Dovepaw when Firestar reveals that he knows their secret. :Lionblaze asks Jayfeather why he broke his stick, and then asks why it was so important to him. Jayfeather then tells Lionblaze about the ancient cats, who eventually became the Tribe of Rushing Water. When Jayfeather tells him about Rock, Lionblaze starts to think about his days when he and Heathertail used to play in the underground tunnels. :When Briarpaw is trapped in the wreckage after a beech tree fell in camp, Lionblaze is the one to help her get out along with several others. :He and Cinderheart go for a walk in the forest, and begin to race each other and have fun. Lionblaze reveals that he feels affection towards her, but it is unknown whether she likes him back since she acted briskly toward him the next morning. He then wonders whether she didn't enjoy their walk like he had, or whether she was just being like that on purpose. That causes him to be cross with Dovepaw during training later on. :While battling ShadowClan, he sees Russetfur holding tightly onto Firestar's neck. He rushes over to help his leader, and with tremendous effort, manages to pull Russetfur off him. However, in the process, he unintentionally kills her and is bewildered by this. Then he notices that Firestar is losing a life and soon realizes that the battle should have never happened. Night Whispers :Right after the battle with ShadowClan, Lionblaze is shown to deeply regret killing Russetfur even though Brambleclaw said she was too old to win. He is shattered and his eyes are dull. :He is seen, or rather heard, by Dovepaw, talking about Ivypaw's dreams of the Dark Forest, or the Place of No Stars. :Later on, he can't sleep so he wakes up to go for a walk. Cinderheart awakens and goes with him into the forest for another moonlit walk. They speak of Russetfur's death and Cinderheart admits her suspicions of "something different" with the battle. They run together until they reach the collapsed den that Hollyleaf ran into. Lionblaze experiences dark memories, how Hollyleaf died there. Cinderheart asks him what was wrong. :Later, Lionblaze thinks back of a previous night, when he had confessed to Cinderheart that he loved her, and Cinderheart had also. He and Cinderheart then take Ivypaw and Dovepaw to a training session together. : :When Lionblaze goes to fight the fox that invaded ThunderClan territory, he is told by Firestar to bring Dovepaw with him. He escapes unhurt and pretends to be injured but tells Cinderheart about the prophecy. Cinderheart tells him that they cannot be mates anymore and flees to the warriors' den. :He is also seen fighting Breezepelt over a thrush, and it is quite easy for him to win. But Leafpool is caught between the two, and Breezepelt attacks her instead, wounding her. Lionblaze is shocked by this, but before he can come and help her, Crowfeather saves her instead. After the whole dispute is over, Lionblaze feels sick that he even attempted to fight his own brother at all. He quickly blames Leafpool for this, thinking that all of this is her fault, but Lionblaze soon feels guilty and pities Leafpool, realizing that she suffered more than any of them. When Cinderheart scolds him for fighting Breezepelt, Lionblaze snaps at her to stop treating him like a two-headed fox. :At the end of the book, he is there when Ivypaw confesses about the Dark Forest. Sign of the Moon :Lionblaze gives Dovepaw her warrior assessment with help from Spiderleg. He realizes why she is distracted from catching a squirrel, but Spiderleg doesn't. When Icecloud falls into one of the tunnels, he realizes that it's the same one that Hollyleaf got trapped in. He fears of what the Clan may find down there, and he wants to protect her secret. He offers to go down to get Icecloud himself, but because he is too heavy, Dovepaw offers instead. He wants to ask her if she found his sister's dead body in the tunnels, but is unable to. Dovepaw gets her warrior name, Dovewing, along with Ivypaw becoming Ivypool. Lionblaze still wants to be mates with Cinderheart again, but knows why she won't. :Jayfeather asks Lionblaze to take him to the underground tunnels. They both are having memories of Hollyleaf. They explore some of the tunnel after they clear the slope. They do not find a dead body, but do find a tuft of black fur. He is then convinced that she is alive. When Jayfeather says he is going to the mountains, he appears eager to go with, and becomes angered that he is not allowed to go afterwards. He is still upset over it even after Jayfeather left. :Later, he goes hunting with Cinderheart and becomes angered that Cinderheart isn't sad about them not being mates, but then realizes she is. When Cinderheart acts strange, Lionblaze attempts to comforts her, saying there will be other mates, but she becomes furious and runs away from him. Lionblaze is shocked at this, not understanding why Cinderheart was acting like that. Still dazed, he allows himself to take a walk with Leafpool when she asked. He tells Leafpool about Cinderheart and she repiles by saying that she thinks that she still loves him. Lionblaze asks his mother if she misses being a medicine cat, and that if she was meant to be one, then why did StarClan allow her to be with Crowfeather. Leafpool says that she listened to her heart and returned to the Clans. It appears that Lionblaze still holds a grudge against Leafpool but, since Night Whispers, his is not as strong as Jayfeather's. :Later, he and Cinderheart train Toadstep and Rosepetal. During the session, he hears a dog barking and rushes to find Bumblestripe faced with a dog. Lionblaze chases it off in one direction, but Briarlight is there, so he drives it off to the lake where its owner calls it over. He helps Bumblestripe carry Briarlight back to camp and asks why she is so far from the camp. The Forgotten Warrior :He first appears when Jayfeather says that Lionblaze told him that Bumblestripe had carried his sister out of camp to help her find herbs. :He also comforts Dovewing when she tells him that she fears that her powers will be gone forever. He reassures her that her powers will return. :He is later seen when Ivypool and Birchfall and Sorreltail's returns from the Windclan border, he tells Cherrykit and Molekit that no one was attacking, and they didn't need to fight and that they could put their claws up. Brightheart tells him that he would one day make a good father, and he glances at Cinderheart, who meets his gaze, and pain fills her gaze, he then thinks, somewhat angry, that they could have had their own kits, and it wasn't his fault StarClan chose him for the prophecy, before he had been even born. :Later, when Jayfeather says that Molepaw and Cherrypaw were right, that there had been a intruder, when Lionblaze says he will go get a patrol, and chase it off. Jayfeather says not to, as no cats were hurt, and that she might not be a enemy. Lionblaze then picks up that Jayfeather meant their sister, Hollyleaf, whom he meets later in the book, and takes her back to camp. The Last Hope In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :The narrator of this guide, Rock, says that Firestar has waited a long time for the birth of these kits. :He explains how Lionpaw is the fighter, and that his talent is not all natural, that some of it comes from his training in the Dark Forest. Rock also mentions that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are ''not Lionpaw's friends. Rock ends with a mysterious piece of advice: :"Three young cats, with starlight in their eyes and the whisper of an ancient wind in their fur. Just remember this: power is neither good nor bad, but its user makes it so." ''Battles of the Clans :After Bumblepaw learns the Lightning Strike technique, he praises it, saying there's no way they could lose a battle with that tactic. Lionblaze reminds the apprentice that a warrior cannot win a battle with only one technique, but agrees that the Lightning Strike is useful nonetheless. Bumblepaw wants to demonstrate the attack for Dovepaw and Ivypaw, and asks Lionblaze, along with Purdy, to act as a tree for him to stalk behind. When Dovepaw comments on Bumblepaw's stalking technique, Lionblaze chimes in, but Bumblepaw angrily tells him to be quiet like a tree. Lionblaze only breaks his silence once more to tell Bumblepaw not to threaten Ivypaw too much or he would give her nightmares. In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Lionblaze appears to be uncharacteristically insensitive in this play, saying that if the other Clans tried to steal prey from ThunderClan, he would chase them off. He is very opposed to the idea of giving food to the other Clans to help them survive, even growing annoyed with his siblings over it. He only agrees to help catch prey to give away when Hollyleaf agrees because it might prevent a big battle between all of the Clans, and he thinks that the three of them should stick together. After Sunset: The Right Choice? :Leafpool briefly worries about what will happen once Lionblaze and his siblings are born, but she pushes away the thought. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandfather, Redtail, is Spottedleaf's brother. *He has kittypet blood, as his grandfather, Firestar, was born a kittypet. Revealed in ''Into the Wild page 37. *He is a descendant of Wind, the first leader of WindClan, because his father, Crowfeather, is descended from her. *Lionblaze is the reincarnation of Lion's Roar. *He has been mistakenly mentioned with orange fur. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Leafpool: Father: :Crowfeather: Brother: :Jayfeather: Sister: :Hollyleaf: Half-Brother: :Breezepelt: Half-Siblings: :Unnamed kits: Revealed in After Sunset:We Need To Talk, page 2 Grandfather: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: Great Grandfathers: :Redtail:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Residence Unknown Great Grandmothers: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Status Unknown Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandmother: :Wind:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Gorsestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 Status Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40 Status Unknown Aunt: :Squirrelflight: Great Aunt: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Half-Great Aunts: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 :Ruby:Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) Half-Great Uncles: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Scourge: Deceased, No Residence (Confirmed By Erin Hunter) :Socks: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verfied Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: :Whitewing: :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 156 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 371 :Ivypool: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Main Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors